Laurel Davis (Aira)
Laurel Davis is an original character (OC) by AiraTheWindWing55, no editing and no stealing! Thank you! ❄️ Appearance Laurel has brown hair, and light green-brown eyes. She always wears a green pendant around her neck, a gift from her left-behind mother. Because her ability protects her from getting cold, she often only wears boots, a green-colored dress, and shorts. She is nineteen, a younger Head therefore. Personality Laurel is confident, though not overly so, and can be kind. She doesn't like it when people slack off or take breaks a lot, so as the Arctic Head at Haven, she pushes the peculiars of her group to work hard. However, Laurel also is friendly towards the members of her section and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt them. Abilities Laurel can summon clouds that rain snow, and also just snow in general, though no ice or water. This summoning happens when she raises her hands and moves them in a certain motion. She is a natural because snow correlates to nature. History Laurel, as almost all peculiars are, was born to human parents. Her father, Richard, was disgusted when he had a daughter, not a "useful son", and was even more disgusted when Laurel's mother, Emily, was told that she could not have any more children. Richard was stuck. Emily, however, was fond of Laurel and told her not to let her father bother her. Gentle as she was, Emily could not speak a word against Richard. At least for a while, until Richard left Laurel out to die. When Laurel realized that she could create clouds that dropped down snow, age seventeen, Richard believed that she was some sort of witch. Though he wouldn't go to the authorities, selfishly knowing that they would declare him a madman, he locked and handcuffed Laurel in the bathroom and refused to let her out. Emily fed Laurel, giving her water, begging her not to use her abilities. But then the hollows came. There were two of them, hungry for souls, one of them being Cayo Robinson before he became a wight. Laurel, a desperate and confused seventeen-year-old, caked one of the hollows in snow by sending it under the door, but couldn't escape the other one being locked in the bathroom. Richard became a madman, seeing that the invisible beasts wanted his daughter, yanked out Laurel and threw her at the free beast. Emily, finally breaking, threw herself in front of Laurel and suffered grievous injuries. Richard was consumed by the now-freed snow-covered hollow and died. Laurel, seeing her mother injured, broke free of the handcuffs and killed both hollows. Emily died, giving Laurel her pendant and begging for forgiveness for what she had let Richard to to her. Leaving, exhausted and traumatized, Miss Raven took in Laurel and told her about her new project that Laurel could help with---Haven. Two years passed, and the loop was started up. Laurel was nineteen, and became one of the Heads of the Arctic. She still remembers her mother and wonders what her life could have been if she wasn't a peculiar. Relationships [[Hermes (Aira)|'Hermes']]' (friend)- '''Hermes is a peculiar penguin who can fly and is highly intelligent, though cannot speak. Laurel enjoys hanging out with Hermes and is very fond of him. Her bond to Hermes is a friendship-oriented one, not a 'pet' one. She does not consider Hermes a pet, and knows he would be rather offended if she thought of him in that way. '''Emily Davis (mother)- '''Emily was always nicer to Laurel than her father, but never stood up for Laurel. Though Laurel misses her dearly, and wonders what kind of life just the two of them could've led together, she often wishes that her mother could have helped her against her father. '''Richard Davis (father)- '''Laurel and her father had a rocky relationship from the start. Richard had wanted a son instead of a daughter, and reminded Laurel of that constantly. When her abilities started to show, he called her a witch and tried to leave her to the hollows, where Miss Raven found her. Lauren has been bitter about him ever since. '''Cayo Robinson (enemy)-' Cayo stalked her multiple times, and Laurel is aware that he ate and kidnapped multiple peculiars. She hopes that he will never come un-frozen in the Arctic, where she left him. Category:Peculiar (human) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55)